


In der Not ...

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Brakelmanns POV, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Für Alkohol würden Adsche und Brakelmann ihre Seelen dem Teufel verkaufen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In der Not ...

**Author's Note:**

> **Sommer-Challenge:** Übernatürliches – Rituale  
>  **Rating:** P 12  
>  **Genre:** Freundschaft (ungefähr so viel Pre-Slash wie im canon), Übernatürlich, Humor  
>  **Länge:** ~ 1250 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 70 Minuten  
>  **A/N:** Die gesamte Plotidee stammt von rebecca2525! Ich habe das ganze nur versucht auszuschreiben. Momentan finde ich es noch ganz lustig …

***

Das Ticken der Uhr in seiner Küche schien heute Abend lauter zu sein als je zuvor. Gegenüber saß Adsche, schwieg und starrte vor sich hin – nicht ungewöhnlich, aber normalerweise war die Stimmung doch irgendwie entspannter. Brakelmann warf einen düsteren Blick auf die Flasche, die zwischen ihnen stand. Leer. In zwanzig Jahren war das noch nicht vorgekommen, daß ihm der Köm ausgegangen war.

„Tja“, sagte Adsche. Und dann nix mehr.

„Du hättest ruhig auch mal was mitbringen können!“ begehrte Brakelmann auf. Wieso war der Kömnachschub überhaupt seine Sache? Die Landwirtschaft war schließlich nicht nur bei Adsche in der Krise.

„Hast du noch Bier da?“ fragte Asche hoffnungsvoll.

Brakelmann verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatten doch schon dreimal im Kühlschrank nachgeschaut, aber da gab es nur einen Wurstrest und ein angebrochenes Glas saure Gurken. Wegen der ganzen Aufregung letzte Woche hatte er glatt vergessen einzukaufen.

„Es is‘ ja nicht so, als könnte ich nicht ohne Alkohol auskommen“, sagte Adsche. „Aber so ein Absacker ohne Absacker, das is‘ irgendwie nich‘ richtig.“

Brakelmann brummte zustimmend. In dem Punkt waren sie sich ausnahmsweise einmal einig. Es war erst neun, was sollten sie denn jetzt mit dem Rest des Tages anfangen?

„Sag mal, Brakelmann“, Adsches Gesicht wurde plötzlich lebendig, „erinnerst du dich eigentlich noch, was Onkel Krischan immer erzählt hat?“

„Was sollen uns denn jetzt die Österreicher helfen?“

„Das doch nicht! Ich meine das Geheimnis, wie man Wasser in Alkohol verwandelt!“

Brakelmann winkte ab. „Das sind doch nur Märchen, genau wie das mit dem Schmuck.“ Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie einmal seinen halben Hof umgegraben hatten, bloß weil Onkel Krischan ihnen weisgemacht hatte, daß da ein Schatz vergraben lag. Auf so was würde er garantiert nicht nochmal reinfallen! Ihm tat jetzt noch alles weh, als er sich an den Muskelkater erinnerte, den ihm diese Geschichte beschert hatte.

„Aber Wasser hast du doch genug“, beharrte Adsche. „Wir könnten es doch wenigstens mal versuchen.“

„Adsche, das sind Märchen! Das ist Unsinn, den uns Onkel Krischan erzählt hat, wenn wir ihm als Kinder auf die Nerven gegangen sind.“ Wie oft hatten sie damals wegen dieser Geschichte stundenlang den Dachboden durchsucht, um das Pergament mit dem Zauberspruch zu finden, der Wasser in Alkohol verwandelte. Und nie hatten sie Erfolg gehabt.

„Irgendwo auf deinem Dachboden liegt es.“ Adsche hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer bekam, wenn er sich in einer Idee verbiß und auf stur schaltete. „Onkel Krischan lügt mich doch nicht an.“

Das bezweifelte Brakelmann allerdings, und er wußte, daß Adsche normalerweise ebensowenig auf Onkel Krischans Geschichten gab. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf die leere Flasche. Allerdings, die Lage war verzweifelt. Und ohne Köm in der Küche rumzusitzen, das war irgendwie auch nicht das Wahre. Ächzend stemmte er sich vom Stuhl hoch. „Meinetwegen. Dann suchen wir eben nochmal.“

***

Immer derselbe alte Kram, dachte Brakelmann mißmutig, als er die Illustrierten von seiner Muddi beiseite räumte. Er wußte doch ganz genau, was auf seinem Dachboden war. Zuletzt hatten sie zwar hier alles durchsucht, als sie fast noch Kinder gewesen waren – allerdings nicht mehr so klein, daß sie nicht schon gewußt hätten, was es mit den Illustrierten von seinem Vati auf sich hatte. Das erinnerte ihn daran, wie sie sie zusammen die Bilder angeschaut hatten, und –

„Hier!“ rief Adsche aufgeregt. „Hier is‘ was!“

Brakelmann kletterte zum Giebel, wo Adsche kniete und mit seinem Taschenmesser hinter einem Balken herumstocherte. „Mach bloß nix kaputt.“

„Hier steckt doch was!“

„Laß mich mal, du machst das doch ganz falsch.“ Er schubste Adsche beiseite – immerhin war das hier sein Haus, und wenn sie hier etwas fanden, dann gehörte das natürlich ihm. Was für eine Geschäftsidee, wenn er wirklich Wasser in Alkohol verwandelt könnte … Er müßte nie mehr Köm kaufen, nein, er könnte Köm _verkaufen_ , und so sehr war die Landwirtschaft hier nie in der Krise, daß das Geschäft mit dem Köm nicht laufen würde. Shorty würde sich umschauen!

„Autsch!“ Mist, jetzt hatte er sich einen Splitter eingefangen. Aber endlich hatte er freibekommen, was Adsche hinter dem Balken entdeckt hatte – eine Art lederner Umschlag, und als er ihn öffnete, war darin ein zweimal gefaltetes, vergilbtes Blatt Papier mit dieser komischen alten Schrift.

Er hielt den Zettel Adsche unter die Nase. „Lies mal vor.“

„Die Verwandlung von Wasser in Alkohol betreffend“, las Adsche stockend. Und strahlte. „Sach ich doch!“

***

„Glaubst du wirklich, das wird so was?“ fragte Brakelmann skeptisch. Auf dem Küchentisch standen drei leere Kömflaschen, die sie mit Leitungswasser gefüllt hatten.

„Das steht da so. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Brakelmann!“

Sie hatten mit Kreide einen Kreis um den Tisch mit den Flaschen gemalt. Sie hatten das Licht gelöscht und dreimal drei Kerzen in dem Kreis platziert, genau so, wie das auf dem Papier aufgemalt war. Er war auch willens, mit Adsche im Chor diesen lateinischen Spruch aufzusagen, den sie inzwischen auswendig gelernt und geübt hatten. Aber das … Am Ende war das doch ein dummer Scherz von Onkel Krischan. „Ich zieh mich nicht aus!“

„Mann, Brakelmann!“ Adsche war schon halbnackt und funkelte ihn böse an. „Willst du jetzt was zu trinken oder nicht?“

„Wir können doch auch so dreimal um den Tisch gehen und den Spruch aufsagen.“

„Dann funktioniert das doch nicht!“

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen!“

„Weiß ich wohl! Es steht doch so da!“

„Und wenn uns jemand sieht?“ Brakelmann warf einen Blick aus seinem Küchenfenster. Mit den Kerzen und ohne Vorhänge konnte man sie bestimmt vom Weg aus sehen.

„Hier kommt doch niemand vorbei, um die Uhrzeit. Außer ich, und ich bin schon da.“

Es kam selten vor, aber manchmal konnte Adsche erstaunlich logisch sein. Brakelmann seufzte. „Kannst du nicht alleine …“

„Da steht, es müssen mindestens zwei und höchstens sieben sein. Und wir müssen uns an den Händen fassen.“

Brakelmann warf einen Blick auf die Flaschen. Vielleicht war es das doch nicht wert? Er wandte sich Adsche zu und schnell wieder ab, weil der inzwischen splitterfasernackt da stand. Mitten in seiner Küche.

„Wenn das nix wird, dann besuche ich morgen Onkel Krischan, das sach ich dir.“

***

Sie hatten sich bei den Händen gefaßt. Sie waren dreimal um den Küchentisch gelaufen, und Brakelmann hatte sich darauf konzentriert, einzig und allein die Flaschen anzuschauen. Sie hatten den Spruch aufgesagt und waren nur zwei oder dreimal aus dem Takt gekommen und aneinandergestoßen. Und dann waren sie fertig, Brakelmann hatte Adsche losgelassen und wollt gerade „und jetzt?“ sagen, als da plötzlich ein Geräusch war. Ein Dröhnen und Zischen und Rumpeln, wie er es noch nie gehört hatte, so laut, daß er vor Schreck zusammengezuckt war und Adsche Schutz bei ihm suchte, bevor ihnen beiden bewußt wurde, daß sie immer noch nackt waren und sie sich hastig wieder losließen. Im ersten Moment hatten sie gar nicht mehr auf die Flaschen geachtet, aber dann hatte Brakelmann wieder zum Küchentisch gesehen und … das Wasser hatte sich verändert.

„Es hat geklappt!“ Asche klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Es hat geklappt, Brakelmann!“

„Wie sieht das denn aus?“ Brakelmann nahm eine der Flaschen vorsichtig in die Hand und versuchte im Schein der Kerzen zu erkennen, was da passiert war.

„Gieß ein!“ Adsche hatte sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt und schob sein Kömglas über den Tisch. Brakelmann runzelte die Stirn, weil, nackt, auf seinem Küchenstuhl, aber er war zu neugierig auf das Ergebnis und darauf kam es jetzt eigentlich auch nicht mehr an. Schnell goß er die Gläser voll und sie nahmen beide gleichzeitig den ersten Schluck.

Adsche verzog das Gesicht.

Brakelmann schluckte angewidert.

„Was is‘ das denn?!“

Brakelmann hatte im Gegensatz zu Adsche den Geschmack sofort erkannt. Er war eben doch kultivierter. „Wein“, entgegnete er düster.

„So’n Schiet.“

* Fin *


End file.
